Roses Are Red
by Amanda K. Teals
Summary: A young witch resurrects the souls of Chucky and Tiffany, overwhelmed by their divorce in Seed of Chucky. But she doesn't think of resurrecting their twins, Glen and Glenda, causing Tiffany to demand the witch that she make new doll bodies for them and reunite them with her. But on the way, can the witch set out what she intended and get the dolls to fall in love all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

Fifteen year-old Alexandra Vickerman couldn't help but cry at the end of the movie _Seed of Chucky_. She was a little embarrassed considering that _Seed of Chucky _was the biggest box office flop out of the whole _Child's Play _franchise, but in her opinion, how Tiffany dumped Chucky during the climax of the film had to have been the worst break-up _imaginable_. Here Chucky was trying to make the family whole again, and Tiffany decides to leave him for fame and for fortune!

During the credits where a cover version of _Blondie_'s song "One Way or Another" is playing while characters of the film are being flashed across the T.V. screen along with their actor's names, Alexandra burst into a series of mortified giggles while salty tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She was completely flabbergasted. She couldn't believe that Chucky and Tiffany's relationship went from _Bride of Chucky _to _Seed of Chucky_. In _Bride of Chucky_, Tiffany was romantic and Chucky really _was _in love with her. The two were a great pair, a perfect match! Why did Tiffany have to ruin all of that?!

Alexandra frantically clicked off the movie and tossed the remote across the room. She thought that when this movie came out it would be good, but no! It had to be stupid and ruin Chucky and Tiffany's love for each other completely! She really regretted watching _Seed of Chucky_.

She really loved Chucky and Tiffany together. They were Alexandra's absolute _favourite_ couple in the entire world! She would do anything to help them find love again.

Wait… she could!

Alexandra Vickerman could do just about anything… even if it meant reigniting the spark of a broken marriage.

Do you want to know why?

Well… because Alexandra Vickerman was a… a witch.

That's right, a witch! The kind of witch that casts spells, wears black clothing, cooks meals and potions in a cauldron, owns a black cat, and flies around on a broomstick.

No, I'm totally kidding about that last part. Alexandra doesn't fly around on a broomstick! She does everything else on the list, though. Despite her young age, she was a master at The Craft.

Alexandra thought that it would be a good time to work her magic since her parents weren't around.

She grimaced at a sudden reminisce. The Vickerman's were _never _around.

There were days when Alexandra's parents would just return home late – and then there were other days when they would just not return home, at all. And sometimes, there were days when they would not return home for _months_, leaving teenage Alexandra to fend for herself and teach herself all there was to be learnt for the sake of her education. After all, it wasn't like the Vickerman's ever had enough money to pay for their _only_ daughter's schooling and future. They were both too busy getting wasted at random parties, robbing banks, and getting higher than the Empire State Building _every single_ night!

Before she could have a total meltdown, Alexandra pushed the thought of both of her parents to the back of her mind. She had better things to worry about… like Chucky and Tiffany, for example!

* * *

Alexandra made her way down into the basement. It was a fairly large room with chipped, light blue floors and awful grey wallpaper with flowers decorated all over. It was peeling and started to smell of mold. But that was nothing compared to the backroom. She switched on the light, shedding it's fluorescents over broken toys, old family albums, spare dishes and cutlery, aging books, VHS movies from twenty years ago, demolished furniture, and holiday decorations. Holiday decorations were where Alexandra was headed.

Alexandra dodged old toys lying on the ground and climbed over heaps of just plain junk until she reached the Halloween cartons on the other side of the hoarded room.

She began un-stacking cartons and opening them up, rummaging through costumes and a few voodoo dolls until she found the dolls that she was _really _looking for:

Chucky and Tiffany.

The inanimate pair looked great – shiny and new looking just like the first time she had laid her eyes on the dolls.

Once she realized how much of an obsession she had with Chucky and his bride, Alexandra went searching for her very own Chucky and Tiffany dolls. She had found them at some Halloween novelty store at the mall and paid for them with the very money that she worked _so_ very hard to earn. Hey, it wasn't like the Vickerman's were ever going to buy a pair of dolls for their _only _daughter.

Alexandra reached down and pulled the dolls out of the carton very gently. She wrapped each of her arms around their petite bodies with a certain degree of love and pride, and then made her way back upstairs after the trauma of having to dig herself out of her parent's little "landfill".

* * *

The inanimate Chucky and Tiffany were lying in the middle of Alexandra's bedroom floor with two Wiccan pentacles neatly drawn beneath their lifeless bodies. Alexandra was standing over them, preparing for the ritual.

"I hope I can recite Chucky's chant properly." Alexandra anticipated aloud. She knew that if she didn't get the chant right, there would be no marriage to save.

Alexandra was wearing a black satin gown which trailed behind her like a wedding veil whenever she walked. Her long, auburn hair was tied back into a scalp-tearing bun and black make-up caked her naturally pretty face.

She liked wearing the obscure make-up. She didn't always wear make-up, but whenever she did, she did mostly for her Wiccan rituals. She liked to think of the paint as a certain mask – her witch mask. It always made Alexandra feel powerful and confident whenever she cast spells.

It was almost time for the chant. She just had to wait until the orange ball of the sun descended behind the horizon.

Alexandra liked to wait until dusk fell. She always thought that the spells came out effortlessly whenever she was blanketed in total darkness.

When the sun finally went down, Alexandra lit all of the black candles that bordered the perimeter of her bedroom.

She chose the color black for the candles because black symbolized death and resurrection – and resurrection was what she was aiming for. After all, her main goal was to resurrect Chucky and Tiffany into new bodies and a new, healthy marriage.

When all of the candles were lit, blinking their red and blue flames, Alexandra knelt before the resting dolls and began to recite Chucky's signature chant.

Storm clouds, white lightening bolts, and heavy rain began to form outside. The candles all around Alexandra began to flicker violently, threatening to go out on her.

"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Mortiesma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour de boisette Damballa. Awake!"

The unexpected tedious weather faded the second Alexandra finished her chanting.

Alexandra took a deep breath and waited to see if she had recited the words correctly.

* * *

**Jennifer Tilly's House**

**Las Angeles, California:**

"Glenda, I want you to _actually eat _your breakfast this morning. You're a little underweight and I would like you to gain." Jennifer Tilly told her daughter, Glenda Tilly. The famous actress was just being her usual self:

An old, certified mother hen.

Glenda just scoffed and stabbed at her eggs and toast as if she were murdering someone. Jennifer bit her lower lip. She hated it when her daughter acted like this. It was as if she was acting like… her father.

Her father was Charles Lee Ray, the notorious Lakeshore Strangler who Glenda's twin brother, Glen, killed by axing every single limb off of his body.

That was years ago, and Glen and Glenda's souls were both sharing the exact same doll body at the time. When the _real _Jennifer Tilly gave birth to two twins, Tiffany – yeah, the homicidal wife of Chucky the Killer Doll – was able to transfer both of their souls into Jennifer Tilly's twin babies. With Glen/Glenda being slightly older than a baby that day, and with Tiffany transferring their souls into the babies, neither of them remembers their father or what he did. They didn't even remember their mother as being Tiffany Ray! She described the whole ordeal as her children starting a new life, and with the both of them actually acknowledging each other's existence.

Tiffany was very happy about the new situation her and her children were in. They were finally given the chance to start fresh and forget all about, Chucky. Well, for Tiffany and Glen, anyway – with her having been able to transfer her own soul into Jennifer Tilly's body and become fully human again. It wasn't like Glenda knew him very well. After all, Glen took up the doll body most of the twins' lives.

But not everything was one-hundred percent perfect in the Tilly household. Despite the fresh start, Tiffany would always be reminded of her past lover every single time she would look at Glenda. She had his flaming red hair, cold blue eyes, and sadistic ways. She was like him in everyway imaginable, and Tiffany didn't think she could go on much more with Glenda's constant abuse towards animals. Those were the early signs of a blooming serial killer, for Christ sake!

As Tiffany/Jennifer cracked some fresh eggs into a sizzling pan, she began to feel a bit light-headed.

She gripped her forehead and wobbled a few steps back, away from the pan. She groaned, feeling as if she was about to vomit.

"Mummy, are you, alright?" Glen asked his mother, blinking his large, blue marbles in concern for her well-being.

"Yeah, honey, I'm okay. I just feel a little nauseas all of the sudden." Tiffany/Jennifer explained to her son. She could see out of the corners of her green eyes that Glenda was staring at her with a hint of curiosity on her face.

Tiffany/Jennifer began to resume preparing the eggs when she started to lose full advantage of her vision. She backed fully away from the stove and began to hobble around the dining room where her children sat and ate their breakfast. She felt sick. Her stomach began to churn. She felt as if she was… fading away to nothing, like her soul was being summoned right out of her body.

"Mummy, what's the matter with you! Why are you acting that way? Please tell us, Mummy! _Please!_" Glen exclaimed. His sister could see that he was on the verge of tears.

_What a baby._ She thought in disgust.

Glen and Glenda allowed a blood-curling scream to escape their lips as their mother came crashing down onto the breakfast table.

"_Mummy! Mummy! Oh, god, please, mummy, get up!_" Glen cried hysterically for his mother. Tears began to streak down his cheeks.

Glenda, all calm and collected, walked over to their mother's still body and checked her pulse. There was no heartbeat jumping against her fingers.

Their mother was dead.

* * *

Alexandra gasped when the body of Tiffany began to twitch at the arms.

Was the spell working?

Alexandra watched the bodies of the Chucky and Tiffany dolls intently. They were now _both_ jerking their bodies about! They were coming to life right before her very eyes!

Alexandra was getting very excited. She began to hop up and down on the spot, clapping both of her hands together.

Tiffany was the first to bolt upright. Her eyes no longer appeared painted on. They looked real! They were shiny and moving. Red veins began to race towards the irises.

Chucky sat up a few moments later, the same transformation engulfing his phony appearance and turning it human-like.

The couple's hair gleamed with life, their skin looked soft and healthily flushed, and their eyes both expressed emotion.

They were alive!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

Tiffany allowed her emerald hues to wonder the unfamiliar room that she was in.

The room was small. The four walls enclosing the space were painted a dark shade of indigo with Wiccan decorations plastered all over them. A Double-sized bed sat to her left. It was neatly made up with red, velvet sheets. There were several shelves lined up against the far wall, over-flowing with Voodoo dolls of all varieties.

Tiffany shuddered. The bedroom struck a scary resemblance to her old trailer where she had lived in years ago. The trailer where she had finally managed to rid her life of Damien Baylock and resurrect her past love, Chucky.

Tiffany shuddered again. Ice cold chills tumbled down her spine as she turned to look at the human sitting before her.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?!" Tiffany shrieked, jumping a little. Her green eyes were wide as saucers now.

The girl sitting in front of her was dressed in a silky, black garb. She had on a week's worth of make-up and her brown hair was tied back into a bun. Tiffany couldn't help but notice that not a single hair on her head was out of place.

Just as Tiffany had, the black-suited girl flinched, clearly a little startled by Tiffany's reaction to her.

"I'm Alexandra Vickerman – but you can just call me Alex, if you like." The girl named, Alexandra, greeted Tiffany.

"_Where the hell am I?! Where are my children?!_" Tiffany demanded. She was completely hysterical and tears were starting to run down her cheeks, ruining her make-up.

_Oh, no, I forgot about Glen and Glenda!_ Alexandra realized.

Tiffany slammed both of her hands over her face and cried into her palms.

That was when she made a shocking discovery.

"Wait, what? No, this can't be. _This_ _can't be_!" Tiffany shouted, removing her hands from her face and observing them.

They _weren't_ her hands! They were too pale to be Jennifer Tilly's, and last time she checked, she hadn't been wearing any black nail polish.

"Oh, my god! _No!_ _No! No! What have you done to me?! What have you done?!_" She screamed at Alexandra.

Looking down at her legs, Tiffany realized that they weren't Jennifer Tilly's good legs. They were too short and she didn't remember wearing any combat boots. They were _doll _legs!

She grabbed at the crisp, white wedding gown that she was wearing underneath a leather jacket. She didn't own any wedding dress or leather jacket!

Her green orbs were wild and her heart was pounding, threatening to beat right out of her chest. Droplets of perspiration began to trickle down from her forehead.

She inspected the rest of "her" body, and found that her waist was now toned and slim, her hair was pure white and curlier than Sue's, and her breasts were smaller and she had a… _tattoo_?

Tiffany gasped.

The tattoo was on her right breast and had the name _Chucky_ displayed over a heart. Tiffany could see that a tiny arrow had pierced the meaty heart and small droplets of blood were leaking from their wounds.

Tiffany was very habitual of the tattoo… and the name! She had worn that tattoo a few years ago before she transferred her soul into Jennifer Tilly.

She had gotten the tattoo just after her then boyfriend, Charles Lee Ray a.k.a Chucky, had been gunned down in a toy store back in the late eighties.

Tiffany continued on sobbing. She sobbed even harder when she discovered her _Tiffany _necklace dangling from her petite neck. It was the true answer to all her questions.

She was Tiffany Lee Ray again.

"Oh, please, Tiffany, stop crying. You're okay." Alexandra attempted to comfort the forlorn doll. But Tiffany didn't allow her to.

"You _bitch_! You ruined everything I worked so hard for! I was a star and I was human – but you ruined it all for me!" Tiffany blubbered.

Alexandra was slightly hurt by Tiffany's harsh words. The whole marriage reconciling thing wasn't going so well – and that hurt Alexandra more than just Tiffany's obscenities. She didn't even notice that Chucky was sitting _right_ next to her!

"And what makes you think that you never ruined anything for me, Tiff?" A thick voice chimed in.

Tiffany quit her screaming. Her face turned as white as fresh snow and her purple lips began to quiver with fear. The male voice was as recognizable as the doll body her soul was trapped in.

Tiffany turned her attention over to the figure sitting next to her. She saw _him_. _He_ was her worst fear and _he _was just sitting a few inches from her!

Her ex-husband, Chucky, glowered at her with sheer hatred. But that wasn't all. Tiffany looked deep within his blue eyes and saw something totally different. It was something that she never thought she would see from him.

She saw sorrow and despair.

"_Chucky_?" Tiffany gasped.

It had to be. He had the same wild, rubicund hair, blue hues (except they were filled with melancholy), and structural scarring Tiffany had caused while trying to sew him back up together after his little incident at Kent Military School.

Tiffany turned her attention back onto Alexandra, desperate to try and ignore Chucky's stare of condemnation.

"Alexandra, put me back into Jennifer Tilly's body right now! I have two young children back at home and they need me! They're in Hollywood, for Christ sake! _Hollywood_!" Tiffany continued on with her crying.

Alexandra swallowed hard, bracing herself for whatever tongue lashing she may receive for the news she was about give.

"I'm afraid that I can't put you back into Jennifer Tilly's body. Her body is all the way back in Hollywood – and you two are here… in Saskatchewan." Alexandra explained lightly.

Tiffany burst into a fresh series of salty tears.

"You stupid bitch, I hope you rot in hell! My babies are at home in Hollywood, all alone, and _you_ _transfer my soul into a doll alongside him… all the way here in Saskatchewan?!_" Tiffany shrieked, jabbing a finger in the direction of Chucky.

"Please, Tiffany, I can ex –" Alexandra began in defence, but Tiffany cut her off before she could even finish what it was that she was saying.

"Save it, you _tramp_! I have better things to do than listen to your bullshit. I have two kids out there and I'm all the way here. I'm famous and it's going to be all over the news! You've put me in a very tough situation! I hope you get what you deserve _very_ soon!" Tiffany boomed, tears still pouring from her puffy and already bloodshot eyes.

Alexandra could feel herself growing angrier and angrier each and every time Tiffany would open up her mouth. For such a small doll, she was quite the loudmouth.

"Tiffany, could you just _please_ stop yelling! Your kids not being with you at this very moment is my fault. I'll think of a way to bring them back. I promise you!" Alexandra vowed, desperate to get Tiffany to shut-up.

"How?!" Tiffany demanded abruptly, frantically wiping at her water-works. Her face was a complete disaster. With all of her make-up running the way it was, she looked like a clown.

"I don't know yet!" Alexandra snapped.

Tiffany suddenly had an idea.

"You can make them new doll bodies!" Tiffany suggested, wiping at the snot that protruded from her nostrils with the back of her hand. Chucky groaned in disgust but Tiffany didn't care.

"That's what you'll do. You will make them new bodies! You will make them new bodies and reunite me with my babies. And if you don't, I will kill you, you evil witch!" Tiffany continued, threatening Alexandra.

Tiffany was threatening a witch! _A witch_!

"If you kill me, you'll never get your beloved twins back!" Alexandra shot back.

"How… how did you know that I had twins? Have you been _stalking _us?!" Tiffany demanded, appearing as if she were about to pounce on Alexandra.

"No, I haven't. I know you guys from the movies!" Alexandra confessed. An alarming look was spread across her countenance.

Chucky looked up from his lap. He had been quiet the whole conversation between Alexandra and Tiffany.

He shot Alexandra a look of horror.

"You're not our daughter, I hope!" Chucky said, crawling away from Alexandra as if she were a giant spider coming to drain him of his very life essence. He reached for the knob of the door.

Alexandra knew _exactly_ what he meant.

Before Glen in _Seed of Chucky _confessed that he was Chucky and Tiffany's son, he said that he saw the both of them on the "telly" during an interview on their new movie _Chucky Goes Psycho_.

"Don't even bother trying to escape. You're better off just to stay here." Alexandra told Chucky who had the door open slightly ajar.

"Why?" Chucky demanded angrily.

"For the both of you, it's a long way from here to Hollywood. You're better off just to stay here." Alexandra repeated.

"And why should I stay?!" Chucky argued.

Before Alexandra could answer his question, Tiffany did the honours for her.

"Because we're waiting to see Glen and Glenda again! You may not like it, but they are both still _your_ kids, Chucky, as much as they are mine. You will sit here and wait until she's done making up their new bodies, whether you like it or not!" Tiffany hollered, her baby-doll voice hinting that she was on the verge of tears once again.

"No, you dumb bitch! We're not even married, anymore! You let me go because you wanted to fulfil the life of a star and you encouraged your freak of a son to hack me up! I don't have to stay here and wait on a pair of little shits because you have problems, _Jennifer_!" Chucky screamed. His face was turning beet red. He looked as if he wanted to kill Tiffany.

"Oh, you shut up, you selfish asshole! You were the one who was so quick to get me pregnant – so I got pregnant! I blessed you with two beautiful children and you were too blind to see that! You were too blind to even see what a wonderful wife you had, so I left you, Chucky! I left you!" Tiffany shot to her and her children's defence. Halfway through, she broke out into more tears, making it a lot harder to finish what it was that she was trying to say.

Alexandra watched the verbal fight in wide-eyed horror. It was all going _so_ wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

No, no, no, no, _and_ no!

Chucky screamed in frustration and reached for the knob again. Alexandra stopped him once more.

"Chucky, just _please_ stay. If you don't want to stay for the kids, stay for the whole free experience!" Alexandra bribed him.

"What whole free experience?" He replied.

"Well, you're alive again and I'm letting you stay here for free. I'll cook you free meals, and you can even go out on nightly patrols… if you know what I mean." Alexandra dangled the imaginary pass right in front of his face. The corners of her mouth rose up into a sly though phony grin.

Chucky gave it some thought. He had nowhere to go and he had been dead for five years! He could definitely use the grub. Plus, it would be great to start killing again. The feeling of a kitchen knife in his hand…

"Oh, alright, I'll stay." Chucky finally agreed.

He crawled back to his place on the Wiccan pentacle, a little hesitant to be sitting beside his sobbing ex-wife.

_I hope they'll be okay_, Tiffany prayed for the well-being of her children back in Hollywood. _I hope they'll be okay… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

**Jennifer Tilly's House **

**Las Angeles, California:**

Glen was hunched over in a corner, draining every last bit of water that he had left in his body.

"Oh, Glen, will you just quit your crying! You're giving me a fucking headache. What good is thinking when you got a fucking headache?!" Glenda snapped, annoyed by her brother's sensitivity.

Glen clenched his jaw and tried very hard not to allow anymore tears to flow from their ducts.

"What are you thinking about, Glenda?" Glen squeaked.

Glenda looked down at her brother. His mop of curly, red hair was all drenched in perspiration and his blue eyes that normally looked so cheery, appeared bloodshot and puffy due to all his harsh crying over the death of their mother.

Glenda put on a look of sympathy and knelt before her twin brother. She placed a gentle touch upon his shoulder and looked deep within his soul. She knew that she had to try and calm him down. It was the least she could do after all the years of traumatizing him with her murderous impulses.

"Look, Glen, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you need to pull yourself together and be strong. We'll call the hospital – or the police! We'll be alright. Okay?" Glenda said. Glen quickly nodded and a familiar twinkle returned to his eyes. There weren't anymore signs of fresh tears.

Glenda patted his shoulder reassuringly before jumping back to her feet. It felt _so_ new and so… _awkward_ to be comforting her brother. After all, she barely ever did comfort him in his most desperate times of need.

Glenda walked over to the tipped dining room table where the body of her deceased mother lay.

_What the hell am I going to do? How did she even die?!_

Questions whirred through her mind until they were cut off by the ear-splitting shriek of the phone ringing.

Glen and Glenda spun around and raced for custody of the phone. Glenda won.

_Great, if it's someone asking for mom, what do I say? _Glenda thought to herself frantically as she answered the call.

"Hello?" She greeted hesitantly.

Glenda was wondering what she was going to say when the person on the other end of the line asked for her mother – but Glenda had honestly _no _idea what to say when the voice of Jennifer Tilly (her mother) piped up, instead.

"_Mom?! _Oh, my god, mom, is that really you?" Glenda exclaimed into the phone, stricken by her mother's own voice. She couldn't believe it!

Glenda could see out of the corner of her eye that Glen wore the exact same expression as her. They were both completely dumbfounded and baffled by the voice that leaked from the handset.

"Yes, it's really me, my babies. Are you two alright? Oh, my god, I've been worried _sick_!" Their mother told them, sounding as if she were about to cry.

"But… but we both thought that you were dead. I mean, you _are _dead! Your body is lying on the floor right behind us." Glenda said.

_What the fuck is going on? Is this some kind of cruel prank that mother is playing on us? Are their any good old fashioned Hollywood special effects involved?_ Glenda thought to herself.

She would never admit to Glen that she was absolutely terrified of what was happening. She had to keep her cool for the sake of him.

"I know that this must be _very _confusing and _very_ frightening for the both of you, but something… _strange _has happened." Tiffany/Jennifer told her twins, reading their minds and picking up on the unsteadiness in Glenda's voice.

"What?!" Glen chimed in.

"What do you mean that something _strange _has happened? Mother, where are you?!" Glenda budded in, demanding that her mother give her and her brother some answers.

The twins were both sharing the same phone with two ears firmly pressed up against the phone's exterior, listening to everything that their mother had to say to them.

Glen and Glenda sensed the hesitation on the other end of the line. It was like she was debating whether or not to share with her children the information that they were _so_ desperate to know.

"It's very hard to explain," Tiffany/Jennifer began, not having the slightest clue how to put her explanation into words. She sighed sharply and spilled what it really was that her children wanted to know. "My soul was summoned from my body and transferred into a doll's body… all the way here in Saskatchewan."

Glenda nearly choked and dropped the phone. Glen almost fainted. Was their mother really telling the truth?

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean that your soul is in a doll's body? And Saskatchewan?! What are you doing all the way over there?!" Glenda shouted. She tugged at her ruddy spirals in a fit of rage.

_What the fuck is mother up to? _

"Well, great! Seems like you're having a nice vacation, but what about Glen and I?!" She spat.

"Oh, Glenda, honey, don't worry about that. I have some plans lined up for the both of you – but you're going to have to wait a few months." Tiffany/Jennifer replied.

"_Months?_! Is mummy really serious about all of this, Glenda?!" Glen solicited to his sister. His blue watchers were wide and sorrowful. He had been listening in on the conversation again.

Glenda ignored him.

"Why? What kind of plans?" She asked her mother.

"It's all a big surprise. I'm going to wait to tell you everything. You'll be reunited with me before you even know it. I promise." Tiffany/Jennifer assured her children.

Glen began to cry. He didn't want to be away from his mother for such a long time. He wanted her now!

Tiffany/Jennifer overheard his blubbering and said, "Oh, please don't cry, Glen. This is only temporary. I just have to work things out here in Saskatchewan."

"Are… you making… a… movie, mummy?" Glen asked between heavy sobs.

"Well… uh… uh… um… well – just forget about it! I want you two to be on your best behaviour and look out for yourselves _and _one another, as well! Just give me a few months, my little darlings, and I will see you then." Tiffany/Jennifer answered, not really responding to Glen's question.

She didn't want to tell them every single detail. Not just yet! Just enough so that they wouldn't be so worried over the next couple of months.

When she did the soul transfer, Tiffany would have to tell her children about Chucky, sometime.

Oh, how she would dread the day of telling her children about him.

Before Tiffany found herself confessing too much, she hung up the phone – but not without telling her children how much she loved them.

"I love you, Glen. I love you, Glenda. I love you both _so_, _so _much."

"Wait, mom, but –" Glenda began, but she was cut off by the low hum indicating that the line was dead. Their mother had hung up on them.

Glenda hung up her phone, as well. She turned to face her brother.

"I guess that it's just going to be you and me for while." Glenda said as Glen ran into her welcoming arms.

The two wound up embracing each other for the longest time, wondering amongst themselves what lay ahead and what secret their mother was keeping from them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

Tiffany was sitting on the marble countertop in Alexandra's bathroom. In her hands, she held the portable phone which she had used to call her children back in Las Angeles.

She could definitely tell just how afraid and confused both of her babies had sounded on the other line. What really surprised Tiffany was how _petrified _Glenda sounded. It wasn't like her, at all… or was it? Tiffany could never remember a time in Glenda's life where she had ever showed any emotion other than hate. It was all _so _new to Tiffany. Maybe even for Glenda's brother, Glen, as well.

Tiffany suddenly smiled to herself. Maybe Glenda wasn't so hard to break. Maybe there _was_ still hope for Glenda possessing some of her good girl qualities.

Sighing, Tiffany placed the phone down gently beside the sink and glowered at her reflection in the mirror. She _hated _the way she looked! She was Chucky's doll again.

Tiffany shuddered at the memory of Chucky throwing a diamond ring at her feet. It was the diamond ring that Tiffany thought Chucky bought for her for the purpose of making her his bride. But it wasn't. It was never intended for anything involving her.

"You're mine now, doll! And if you know what's good for you, you are going to love, honour and _obey_!"

Those were the very words Chucky had said to her. They weren't the kind of words Tiffany had hoped for. She didn't want to be his doll; she wanted to be his lover!

But that happened fifteen years ago – and those years were all long past. She didn't love Chucky, anymore! She loved being human/Jennifer Tilly, having her own house to live in, a fantastic career, two beautiful children, and a new confidence in herself and in the world. Those were all the things she didn't have and was _never_ able to have when Chucky was around. He didn't want that kind of life. He just wanted to fulfil the rest of his days as Chucky the Killer Doll and try to relive the vivacity he once had as The Lakeshore Strangler.

Tiffany then suddenly realized something:

She didn't have that life, anymore. Jennifer Tilly's body was now useless to Tiffany because Tiffany was now in the body of a doll, currently living within the outskirts of Saskatchewan. Her persona was now dead to the citizens of the world. Her children were scared and maybe just hours away from having to be removed from the Tilly household to go and live with Jennifer Tilly's younger sister, Meg Tilly.

Tiffany hated Alexandra for doing this to her. She hated her for bringing Chucky back from the dead and separating her from her babies. She _hated _her!

_Alexandra, you bitch! You bitch! You bitch! I hope you die! _Tiffany chanted to herself, repeating those nasty wards over and over again in the front of her mind as she pounded her thighs in fury with tiny fists. Little grunts could be heard each time Tiffany brought one of her two dukes down.

When her limbs finally began to ache, Tiffany ceased what she was doing and crossed both of her legs underneath her body, burying her angelic features in her hands.

She just sat there for a few minutes and cried, working herself up into frenzy to the point of a migraine and dehydration. She hated her life. She wished that she could just relieve her pain and suffering…

Tiffany suddenly had an idea that reeked of sin.

She stopped crying and reached her hand out to one of the drawers situated beneath her. She gripped the tips of her fingers around its little knob and yanked it open. Tiffany looked inside. There, in the darkness of the till, sat a silver nail file.

Without giving much thought into what she was doing, Tiffany reached into the open drawer and pulled out the nail file. It was thin and the metal felt cool against her sweaty and heated skin.

She then brought the sharp, nail care tool to her wrist and dug the blade shallowly into her skin. Tiffany gasped as a small drop of blood began to spill from the cut. She stopped. It began to sting.

Tiffany was just about ready to make another incision when she quickly remembered Glen and Glenda.

She couldn't just kill herself. It would be selfish of her and heartbreaking for her children, especially since she had just promised a reunion with the both of them in the next couple of months.

With a scream of defeat and frustration, Tiffany flung the bloody nail file across the bathroom floor. It landed by the door with a _clang _that rang in Tiffany's ears. She began to cry once again. She felt pathetic and couldn't remember the last time she was ever _this_ sensitive.

"Meow."

Tiffany looked up from her tear-stained lap and looked around the bathroom.

_Was that a cat?_ Tiffany wondered.

She leapt from her spot on the counter, bending her knees and balancing into a low squat the second she hit the tiled floor.

Tiffany found that her curiosity was getting the best of her. She forgot all about her suicide attempt.

"Meow."

The invisible cat spoke again. Tiffany followed its sounds.

This all reminded Tiffany of another little event in her past as the search for the cat began to take hold of her.

It was fifteen years ago (the night she first ever resurrected Chucky) and she was talking on the phone with an amateur Police Officer named Robert Bailey.

Tiffany had met the young officer outside of a bar one night. She couldn't help but notice how gullible he appeared with his soft features and scrawny build. She thought he was too small for such a big job, standing there by his black and white car. But to her dismay, he was the perfect Guinea Pig.

She walked over to him, her leather dress crunching with every swift movement of her body and her five-inch heels causing her toes to buckle in two. She swung her hips from side to side in the most attractive manor as she made her way over to him.

"Hey, hon." Tiffany whispered into his ear. Her voice was seductive.

Robert nearly choked when the smell of the whore's perfume began to waft up from her clothes. As she whispered, the scent of cigarette smoke invaded his nostrils.

The way she smelled was definitely not helping her seduce him in anyway, but the show of money from her purse changed all that _real _quickly when she told him what he had to do to earn the money.

"No problem, babe." The officer smiled back.

Tiffany knew the smile was phony. All he wanted was the money. But that was okay. All Tiffany wanted was Chucky's doll parts retrieved safely from the Sherriff's Department. It was a win-win situation for the both of them… or was it?

"Curiosity killed the cat." Tiffany giggled on the other end of Robert's cell.

Those were her exact words. She knew that with Chucky's doll parts sitting beside him in the passenger seat, he would be a little curious.

Robert's curiosity eventually got the best of him in the end. She wound up killing him, slashing his throat with a nail file. Robert Bailey was a rookie and she didn't want him knowing of Chucky or the fact that she was his girlfriend before his death. So she killed him.

Tiffany's memory faded when the sound of the cat's meow cut through the air once again. She continued on with her search.

Tiffany walked slowly over to the bathroom's entrance and reached for the doorknob on tippy-toes. She tugged the door open and peered out into the dim corridor.

Before she could step out, a frightening thought entered Tiffany's mind.

_What if Chucky's out there making those cat sounds instead of a real cat? _

Tiffany froze.

The thought of Chucky luring her out of the bathroom with realistic cat noises was so frightening that she found herself stricken paralyzed.

_What if he's trying to kill me? What if he has a knife with him? Is he going to jump out? _

But it wasn't Chucky who jumped out. A real-life cat did.

"_Meow!" _The cat roared. It was startled by Tiffany who the cat had never seen before in his/her life.

Tiffany allowed a shriek of terror to escape her florid lips. She was _not _expecting an actual cat to jump out at her.

Trying to calm her racing heart, Tiffany reached her hand out to pet the sleek, black coat of the cat.

"Hello, there, kitty. You scared me." Tiffany cooed, helping the cat warm up to her.

The cat was nutritiously slim with perfectly groomed fur and mystifying green eyes.

Tiffany and the cat seemed to share an instant connection through their eyes. They had the same shade of green hues and they both knew it!

"You must belong to Alexandra." Tiffany said. The cat began to lick her fingers the second that Tiffany mentioned Alexandra's name.

The cat must have belonged to Alexandra.

Tiffany picked up the cat and held it close to her chest. She continued petting his/her fur.

_Where is Alexandra, anyway? _Tiffany wondered.

Despite how much Tiffany hated Alexandra for what she did to her; there were still questions that needed answering.

* * *

Chucky smirked in front of Alexandra's mother's jewellery box.

It was a rectangular chest made from wood and had a brass handle attached on the top. Its overall appearance looked quite inviting.

Chucky gripped the box by its handle and lifted. The chest opened, revealing its stash of gold, silver, and diamonds.

"Come to, papa." Chucky said with a wild grin on his face. His tongue stuck out from the side of his mouth in concentration as he scooped up handfuls of jewels and stuffed them all into a paper bag.

Chucky was preparing to leave the home of Alexandra Vickerman. He was collecting all the gold and diamonds he could find so that he could bargain for cold, hard cash later on.

But he wasn't going to leave just yet. He would wait until he was fed well enough so that he wouldn't starve for a long length of time out in the real world. It's not like he knew the next time he would ever get a decent meal out on the streets.

_Why would Alexandra even bring me back from the dead? Does she want something? If so, then what?!_

His concentration was suddenly broken when his blue eyes fell onto a diamond ring. It had a gold band with seven small individual diamonds on it, the center one being the largest.

Chucky gulped. The ring reminded him of the night he had married Tiffany. That night had been great. The best night of his whole life!

Chucky forgot all about stealing Mrs. Vickerman's jewellery and picked up the diamond ring. He was wondering around the bedroom with the little piece of eye candy situated between his middle and index fingers. It looked as if he were slow-dancing with the ring the more and more he paced around the space.

All of the sudden, without warning, Chucky threw the diamond ring across the room. It ricocheted off the backboard of the bed and fell to the floor with a _ding_.

His breathing became rapid and tears began to flow from his eyes, something that no one has ever seen him do before. Cry.

_Why did Tiffany do what she did?! Why, why, why, why, why?! _

Despite what Tiffany had done to him, he still felt nothing but love for her. He wanted her back more than anything else in the whole world, to hold her again, kiss her again, and love her again. He would kill just to have the life he once had with Tiffany back.

But Chucky's feelings towards Tiffany were only bittersweet. He was still angry… very angry.

"That bitch! That bitch! That fucking bitch, I swear, _I'll kill her_!" Chucky screamed.

He tossed the paper bag containing the expensive jewellery aside. It smacked against the wall and all the gold and diamonds spewed out like guts from an open man's stomach.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _Chucky asked himself, shocked by his newfound vulnerability. He frantically wiped at the tears that effortlessly trickled down his scarred cheeks.

The real reason why he wanted to leave:

He couldn't _stand_ living under the same roof as Tiffany. Every time he looked at her, he either felt like killing her or embracing her.

Chucky couldn't understand his own feelings. They were mutable. One minute, he missed her, and the next, he despised her.

He didn't know what to do. But all he knew was that Tiffany was poison to him and every time they were together, something would go wrong in the relationship one way or another. He wasn't immune to what tricks Tiffany played and he didn't want to go through them all again. He just needed to leave. Leave this house. Leave Tiffany… forever this time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

Alexandra was sitting upstairs in the attic when she heard the nasally voice of Tiffany calling out to her.

She got up from her seat and walked over to the open trapdoor cut into the floor. Looking down onto the landing, Alexandra saw that Tiffany was looking right back up at her with jade marbles and her pet cat snuggled against her chest.

Alexandra noticed that all of her make-up was still a complete mess.

"Tiffany, how are you doing?" Alexandra called down to the doll. Her face was warm and friendly, contrasting with a broad smile made up of two rows of white prongs, reminding Tiffany of piano keys.

Alexandra was still a little upset with Tiffany for divorcing her husband – but if she wanted to get Chucky and Tiffany back together, she had to put on a happy face and keep a positive attitude whenever Tiffany was around.

Tiffany scowled silently to herself so that Alexandra wouldn't hear her.

Tiffany couldn't believe the nerve of Alexandra trying to be all buddy-buddy with her. She had just brought her ex-husband (who besides Alexandra, Tiffany despised more than anything else) from the dead, left her children to fend for themselves in one of the largest districts in the entire world, and to top it all off, she was now making new bodies for them!

Glen and Glenda didn't even _need_ new bodies! But all thanks to Alexandra Vickerman, they would have to be forced into those new bodies because it was sure as hell obvious that Tiffany wasn't going anywhere for a while – her being stuck in the body of a past life Tiffany had never asked for in the first place.

But Tiffany knew better than to worry about her own displeasures. Her children always came first and she needed to see them as soon as possible. The last thing she wanted was either Glen or Glenda getting hurt without her being there!

"I'm doing… _fine_." Tiffany lied, putting on her best poker face. It was easy to do considering that Tiffany had to play Poker every year in the replacement of Jennifer Tilly.

Tiffany knew that in order to put her children first, she had to try and get along with Alexandra. Tiffany didn't think being a bitch to the teen girl would ever get Glen and Glenda's bodies made, so she had to put on a poker face like she did in her Poker games.

"Can I come up?" Tiffany called up to Alexandra.

Alexandra nodded.

Still clutching the black cat firmly in her arms, Tiffany began to ascend the creaky wooden steps leading up to the attic. It was a little hard for Tiffany to perform such a task considering that she was smaller than the steps.

"Here, let me help you." Alexandra offered, taking the cat from Tiffany's hold so that she could finish climbing the stairs without risking her safety.

_Bitch! _Tiffany thought as she hauled her doll body up into the attic.

Tiffany looked around the cluttered space.

The attic was a rectangular room with a sloping ceiling. Toy chests, broken picture frames, dress-up clothing, and _even more_ dolls flooded the area. She had never seen so many dolls under just one roof.

Wiccan artwork was drastically displayed all over the walls.

"This explains everything." Tiffany said. Her eyes were wider than the shimmering moon that hovered just outside the window at the far end of the attic.

Alexandra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

_What explains everything? _

"What do you mean?" Alexandra asked.

Tiffany turned away from the artwork to look at her.

"You're a witch, aren't you?" Tiffany said, sneering in a sort of an amused way.

"Um, yeah, I have been for a while now." Alexandra replied.

Tiffany was about to say something when the black cat began rubbing its head up against the hem of her dress.

Tiffany chuckled.

"What's its name?"

"Petunia."

"Why Petunia?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, I was out walking one day when I saw Petunia sitting in a body of flora. And well, the flowers were all petunias. She seemed to have been a stray, so I took her home and named her Petunia. She's been my cat for three years now." Alexandra explained proudly, admiring her cat. She could see that Petunia was enjoying Tiffany's stay at their home.

"My parents don't even know that I have her." Alexandra added.

"Speaking of your parents, where are they?" Tiffany demanded.

"They don't live here very often." Alexandra replied sadly. Tiffany saw that she had said something wrong.

"What do you mean?" She encouraged Alexandra to spill the beans.

Alexandra seemed to not want to say anymore because she wound up snapping.

"They just don't, okay?! My parents don't love me or accept the religion I go by, so they avoid being around me! Now can we just _drop it_?!"

Tiffany was taken aback by this. She swallowed hard before mumbling, "I'm sorry" under her breath.

"Look, _I'm _sorry, but just _please _don't bring up my parents." Alexandra pleaded. She appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"I won't." Tiffany promised, even though she knew very well that _Alexandra _was the one who brought up the Vickerman's.

_Have to be nice. Have to be nice. Have to be nice. _Tiffany chanted to herself. _Have to be ni – oh, who the hell am I kidding?! She's the one who brought up her parents, not me!_

Tiffany felt a little heartless. Alexandra's parents were emotionally abusing her as they spoke and here Tiffany was placing the blame on her for mentioning her parents first.

_But she's still the one who brought them up!_

Tiffany knew firsthand how it felt to be neglected by your own parents. She had suffered it years and years ago. But if it hadn't been for Chucky, she might not have ever been freed from her mother's abusive grasp.

She groaned.

_Why am I thinking of Chucky again? God do I ever need a distraction right now. _

Tiffany got her big break.

Behind Alexandra stood a tall art aisle – or was it just tall because Tiffany was so small?

On the art aisle, a canvas revealed two beautiful sketches of Glen and Glenda in doll form.

It was the good draft that Alexandra was going to use to help guide herself on the journey of making new bodies for Tiffany's children.

"Oh, my gosh, Alexandra, did you paint this all by yourself? Glen and Glenda look _so _beautiful!" Tiffany exclaimed. She _really _was speaking the truth. Her babies looked great! Alexandra was quite the talented artist.

Alexandra chuckled. She was glad to have finally made Tiffany smile.

"Yeah, I've been doing a few rough sketches lately, and well, this one turned out the best!" Alexandra explained. She herself couldn't stop smiling like an idiot!

"Well, Alexandra, they look amazing. _So_, when are you going to start building them?" Tiffany wanted to know. Her handsome fingers were intertwined. She trained her beady olives on Alexandra expectedly.

"Tomorrow." Alexandra announced.

Alexandra then quickly realized something while looking at the painting of the Ray twins:

She didn't really have to create the body of Glen. She could just go out and buy him at the same Halloween novelty store where she had bought Chucky and Tiffany.

"I was thinking that I could maybe just go out and buy Glen's body so that Glenda would be the only twin I would have to build." Alexandra told Tiffany.

Tiffany smirked.

"Where do you even get the money for all of these dolls?!" Tiffany said, motioning around the room at the whole sea of figurines.

"I'm an astrologer. I take phone calls from people who want to know their horoscopes, tarot readings, or charts. I get paid pretty good money due to the fact that I'm so accurate. I guess being a witch isn't such a negative thing, after all." Alexandra replied.

Tiffany nodded, taking in everything Alexandra had just said.

"I'm kind of having second thoughts about transferring Glen and Glenda's souls into doll bodies." Tiffany confessed.

"Why?" Alexandra demanded. A look of alarm spread across her face.

"Well, because I've worked so hard to flee Chucky and settle down into a new life. My children have already been stuck inside the body of a doll, and I don't think they want to be again, especially not Glen." Tiffany confessed.

Alexandra didn't say anything. She just stared off into space. But little did she know that Tiffany was beginning to boil inside.

"Why did you bring me and Chucky back? Why?!" Tiffany roared.

"Because… because I wanted you two to try and resolve your problems. Get back together. Start a new life with Glen and Glenda." Alexandra shared. Her palms were wet and her heart was beating rapidly.

Was Tiffany going to hurt her? _Kill_ her?

Tiffany felt as if she had just been slapped across the face.

_So this is what all of this is about. This is the whole reason why Glen and Glenda are being forced to become dolls again._

"How could you?" Tiffany whispered melodramatically. She almost felt like vomiting all over Alexandra's painting.

"Tiffany, can you just _please_ give it a shot?" Alexandra pleaded.

With a dumbstruck expression written across her countenance, Tiffany turned and left the attic. Alexandra could hear her tiny footsteps all the way down the stairs. She sounded stiff. Selfless.

Alexandra turned to Petunia who was watching Tiffany carefully incline her way down the steps.

"Petunia?" Alexandra said.

Petunia ignored Alexandra and without hesitation, jumped to her feet and bolted after Tiffany, leaving Alexandra to paint something pointless now that she had no idea if the plan was still on or not.

Everything was going so horribly wrong.

_I could use witchcraft to get them to fall in love. _Alexandra suggested. But she knew that by doing that, the love between Chucky and Tiffany would be dishonest.

Alexandra sighed.

The only way that they could fall in love… was if they really _did _fall in love.

* * *

**A/N: **

Okay, please leave a review telling me what you think and _please_ encourage others to do, also (that is if you want to). I really look forward to my reviews. Every time I wake up in the morning and see a notification saying that I have a new review, I smile gleefully and clap my hands together. I like to think of the reviews as little Christmas presents on Christmas Day. Anyways, thank-you to everyone who has been following my story and reviewing it so far, I really appreciate it. And just so everyone knows, after the next chapter, the journey of Chucky and Tiffany trying to find love again shall begin!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

**Jennifer Tilly's House**

**Las Angeles, California:**

Glen and Glenda sat snuggled against one another on the couch, watching the frantic bodies of dozens of Police Officers and FBI agents as they searched the whole house for clues regarding the "death" of actress Jennifer Elizabeth Tilly.

"Glen! Glenda!" A feminine voice rang.

Glen and Glenda turned to look at the woman pushing her way past surging Paparazzi and Security Guards. She was struggling to get inside the Tilly residence through the open front door, but the crazy mob just wasn't letting her.

"Let me inside right now, you bastards! This is my sister's house. I have every right!" The woman shouted.

Glen and Glenda recognised the woman immediately. She was the twins' aunt and younger sister of their mother. Her name was Meg Tilly – an Oscar-nominated actress just like Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you pass." I bald Security Guard told Meg sternly, gripping her away from the house's entrance with broad arms.

"Like hell you can't!" Meg shouted, launching her heeled foot right into the Security Guard's jewels.

Glenda erupted into a fit of cruel giggles at her aunt's depicted actions.

"Glenda, stop!" Glen spat, nudging his sister in the ribcage with his right elbow. Glenda stopped laughing immediately and buckled over in pain, similar to what the Security Guard was doing after the blow to his sex.

Meg Tilly quickly slipped inside the house. She ran over to her niece and nephew sitting on the sofa and knelt before them.

One thing that Glen and Glenda could never figure out was how much _older_ their aunt Meg looked compared to their mother. It didn't make any sense – Meg was younger than Jennifer! The Tilly twins would always hear degrading comments from the mouths of sexist men and jealous women saying how underrated their mother's genes were, and how the men would _bang_ her no matter what age she was. It was disgusting!

Despite Meg being Jennifer's younger sister and looking older, Meg bared a very crystal resemblance to Ms. Tilly.

They both had the same shoulder length, black curls (except Meg's had streaks of grey), facial structure, and vivacious honey eyes.

"Aunt Meg!" Glen cried, wrapping his branchy arms around Meg's neck in a desperate attempt for love.

Glen didn't know whether or not their mother was dead or alive, but all he knew was that he needed to be held by the next best thing: Meg.

Jennifer and Meg didn't look _exactly _alike, but there was something so warm and fuzzy about Meg that reminded him so much of his mummy.

"Oh, Glen! Glenda! I'm so blessed to see that the two of you are safe and sound." Meg cheered. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying buckets of grieving tears over her lost sister.

"Why wouldn't we be, Aunt Meg?" Glen asked.

"Well, when I first heard that Jen had just collapsed and stopped breathing, I thought that maybe someone broke into the house, killed her and maybe harmed the both of you, as well!" Meg explained to her nephew. Her voice was shrill and tear-choked.

_Should I tell her about mother's phone call? _Glenda asked herself.

With throbbing blues, Glenda watched as Glen clung to their aunt for what appeared to be dear life.

_If I tell Aunt Meg about mother, she'll think I'm insane! I can't tell her!_ Glenda realized in frustration.

She wished that her mother wouldn't have been so secretive over the phone. It would have really prevented all of the hysteria that Glenda was seeing right then.

"Where are we going to do, Aunt Meg?" Glen demanded.

Meg pushed Glen gently away from her body and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You and Glenda are going to come and live with Don and me. I'm pretty sure that's what your mother would've wanted." Meg replied with a weak though reassuring smile on her face. She was trying to keep her voice calm.

Don was the fourth husband of Meg, and was also fulfilling the life of an author just like her.

"Mrs. Calame?" A handsome Police Officer encountered Meg.

Meg rolled her tear-filled eyes and stood up, turning away from Glen and Glenda to look the officer in the face.

"Yes, sir, what is it?!" Meg snapped. She just wanted to speak with her niece and nephew in private.

"Mrs. Calame, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take Glenda Tilly to the station." He replied sternly, eyeing Glenda intensely.

"Well… why?!" Meg gasped, clutching the left side of her chest.

"We found a hidden room upstairs in Ms. Tilly's bedroom. And in it, we discovered it full of deceased animals, all of which appeared to have been tortured before death. Finger prints identify, Glenda Tilly, as the culprit." The officer explained as calm as possible. He didn't want to put Meg under even more trauma than she already was.

"_Glenda?! _No, I don't believe it. She wouldn't even hurt a fly!" Meg objected, too shocked to even think clearly about the whole situation that had just been thrown her way.

Glenda began to shake with fear. The thought of being dragged off to jail didn't sit very well with her, at all! She almost vomited all over her aunt's turquoise dress suit and sea green pumps. Her hands were getting all sweaty. She knew very well that she had just been caught and there was no convincing the policemen she was innocent.

Before she knew it, a dozen of officers began to close in on her like a pack of hungry wolves.

_What am I going to do? _Glenda cried to herself.

An idea suddenly popped into her head. She knew what she had to do.

_Glenda, you have to do it! Get you and Glen the fuck out of the house and run! Run as fast as you can! Run until you both reach the edge of the universe! Just fucking run! _Glenda encouraged her own impractical thoughts.

_Glenda, say good-bye to your innocence. You'll never, ever see it again._

With a cry of determination, Glenda reached into her boot and pulled out the same pocket knife she had used to kill all the animals for the purpose of satisfying her murderous cravings.

Blood, guts, and adrenaline lingered in the air as Glenda grabbed her twin brother by the hand. They both turned and bolted from the house, stumbling out onto the streets of Las Angles, California, leaving a very traumatized Meg with a mop of gauzy, white hair.

* * *

**A/N:**

I am _so_ sorry that this took forever to upload. The past couple of days have just been _so_… _crazy_! Sleepovers and Fall cleaning – got to love how they cut into an author's quality time with words. LOL. Anyways, starting tomorrow morning, I'll be getting straight to work on my seventh chapter. It's going to be quite long, but I'll try my very best to get it uploaded in a reasonable amount of time. Oh, and please leave a review telling me what you thought about Glenda's first killing spree and I'll be sure to read those. Remember, reviews are like Christmas presents to me!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Okay, oh, my gosh… it has been forever since I have updated this story. Like, holy, seven-eight months? That is pretty bad! :3 Anyways, I have finally got the newest chapter of the story right here, and I would like to thank fellow writer: Quanktumspirit for making this happen. He/she actually wrote this chapter, I just edited it. He will be taking this story over because it has been forever for me. I have absolutely no idea what to do with this story anymore on this part, but Quank seems to have a major interest in this story and I can't thank him/her enough **** Besides, my stupid computer was out of order for those eight months… so to say -_- Anyways (again) enjoy this newest chapter and we will have to wait and see what Quank does for this in the near future. I am actually very excited for what he/she will do, too! I bet it will be great! ;) Now…**

**Chapter Seven:**

A rescue transformation  
Tiffany had Alexander at gun point. She wanted her twins back as fast as possible. Alexander muddled Glenda's body first and as that looked perfect, she created Glen. As the last lime was firmly in place, Alexander got Chucky's voodoo spell out to get Glen and Glenda alive back with the family.

**In the mean time with Glen and Glenda in Hollywood:**

Glen and Glenda were running for their lives after the police found out that Glenda had killed and harmed so many animals. Glen was holding her hand while running for all they were worth.  
"W... We are never going to make it out of here alive, sis." Glen panted.  
They hid behind some boxes and looked through some old holes in the boxes as to where the police were. They had the kids surrounded.  
"Glen and Glenda. Come out with your hand's up. You are being taken to the police station for further questioning. If you come out we will not shoot you." The police called to them.  
The twins were surrounded. But suddenly, above everybody was a massive thunder cloud.  
"Alright time is up. We are coming for you." The police called out.  
But just as the police got to the twins... the bodies just lay there, dead without the souls in them.

**Back in Saskatchewan:**

Alexander laid the dolls out and rechanted the chant. Tiffany still held her at gun point, waiting for her kids to return. Chucky in the mean time sat on the couch watching the girls at their work.  
"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Mortiesma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour de boisette Damballa. Awake!" Alexander spoke each word precisely out.  
The thunder cloud roared above them and the twins' bodies started to move just as Chucky and Tiffany's bodies did. First Glen opened his eyes and then Glenda. Both twin's jumped up and looked around the room as to what was going on.  
"W... what... where... where are we? Where are the police?" Glen asked, scared and worried.  
As his eyes fell upon his mother, Tiffany he smiled widely and both kids ran to her and gave her hugs.  
"Mummy." Glen and Glenda said happily as they hugged their mother.  
"Oh my children. Are you okay? What happened at home?" Tiffany asked her children, worried.  
Chucky stayed silent on the chair watching his family. Just remembering how he died at the hands of his son made him mad and a bit happy. At least it showed him that his kids as well as Tiffany's children were murderers. Suddenly, Glen and Glenda started crying a bit. This made Tiffany worry a lot.  
"Guy's what happened?" Tiffany asked worried.  
"I... I am so sorry mummy... but... Meg was looking out for us... and during the time we lived there, the police found out that I-" Glenda tried to finish, but her brother butted it out.  
"And she..." Glen tried to carry on... but he lost his voice in the tears.  
"She killed a lot of animals cruelly. She butchered their limes, gouged their eyes out, and other horrible deeds. As the police looked around the house, they found the dead animal remains and we had to run as fast as we could so that we wouldn't get arrested for animal slaughter." Glenda finished the story.  
Chucky, Tiffany, and Alexandra were lost for words. The poor kids have gone through hell and back in just under five minuets. The first noise that was heard after such a long period of silence was a calm clapping from Chucky who had a wide smile on his face.  
"Stop smiling like an idiot Chucky. This is all your doing, Lakeshore Strangler." Tiffany spat at her husband with such bitterness in her voice that he stopped and glared at her.  
"Oh... this is not what I wanted to happen." Alexander thought.  
"Well pardon me for applauding my children as to what they have done. I am sure you would never praise your kids for whatever they would do, Tiffany." Chucky spat at his ex-wife with pure bitterness in return.  
"Um... so we are now with you, mum, and Chucky?" Glen asked, looking around the place in uneasiness.  
Glenda smacked her brother over the head in pure annoyance.  
"Of course we are with them now, Glen. Or do you know anybody else with a face that looks like it has been pulled threw a paper shredder and a mother who wears a wedding dress 24/7?" Glenda asked, scolding Glen.  
Chucky could barely stop laughing. The way his daughter described him fit the bill. And Tiffany was proud of her kids. Alexander in the mean time tried to come up with a way to make Chucky and Tiffany fall in love again. And she had the perfect idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Thanks again Quank for the lovely chapter. I honestly think she's doing just fine!**

**Chapter Eight:**

The time life was counting out for Chucky, he just calculated that he, Tiffany, Glen and Glenda had proximity 2 days before their souls will forever stay in the doll's bodies and go to hell. And that was what Tiffany and their kids most likely don't want. Especially Glen, the poor lad didn't even look at him anymore he was so mad at his father, Glenda in the meantime looked at Chucky as if he was a puppet experiment.  
"Dad, is it true that you killed a man in front of my brother's eyes as he relived you and mum?" Glenda asked.  
"Yes it is true, me and your mum threw a rope around a guy's neck, pulled on both ends and with a pop the head came flying off covering us both with blood, your brother was hiding behind a curtain out of fear as to what we have just done." Chucky explained.  
"Glen please come out." Tiffany said trying to get her son out.  
Glen shivered even more and shock his head, it was terrible for the poor lad, his sister mass murders animal's, his dad has murdered countless people and his mother was no better. But so far his mother did the least amount of murdering; she even tries to stop it. Still Glen was scared of whom he could end the life; except for his father where he axed of every lime and head he never killed again.  
"N… no… please mum, dad and sis… please promise we will stop the murdering and settle normally down, as a family… I'm scared." Glen said.  
The lad quickly ran to the bathroom, closed the door and went on the toilet he was so scared. Chucky didn't respond to that, just shook his head.  
Suddenly they heard a phone ringing from Chucky's pocket, he looked confused as to who had the number of his mobile, and suddenly they heard a crash from the bathroom and a scream from their son.  
"Glen!" Chucky, Tiffany and Glenda screamed.  
But the door stayed shut and they couldn't enter it. Suddenly Chucky's phone started ringing, Chucky quickly looked at the display number, but there was none so an unknown caller.  
"Hello? Who is this and how do you know my mobile number?" Chucky asked a bit scared.  
"I am the one who kidnapped your son Charles." The unknown voice said.  
Chucky turned pail white and set the mobile on loud speaker so that Tiffany, Glenda and Alex could hear what the kidnapper wanted.  
"Where is our son, what do you want?" Chucky asked mad.  
"Hahaha, I want what is rightfully mine Charles. I want you to give me the dam Bella pendent you had as you were killed. Give me the pendent and I'll let your son go!" The kidnapper said.  
Chucky turned pail white, that pendent was as far as he remembers in Tiffany's caravan and that was all the way in Hollywood. Suddenly a knock was heard and a thin letter was pushed underneath the door. Alexander got up and opened the letter, in it was the photo of Glen tied up and gagged with a gun at his head.  
"Is the letter from you kidnapper?" Chucky asked scared.  
"Why yes, it arrived. Everything is as it is shown. "The kidnapper said.  
"Who are you and where should we meet?" Chucky asked.  
"Oh you'll see who I am Chucky, pack the Dam Bella necklace in an envelope and drive up to the crossing where the caravan is parked and you are inside it, I can see you Chucky. Bring your wife and your other child too. Don't worry I have all your body's ready and waiting." The kidnapper said and then got off the phone.  
Chucky looked at Alexander and she nodded, they should get there son back. Chucky and Tiffany walked outside with Glenda, really up the street like the kidnapper said was another caravan. Chucky knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for the kidnapper to open up.  
A man opened the door and allowed the doll's to enter, the caravan stunk of whisky, smoke and weed, but Chucky was more interested in where his son was.  
"Who are you? And how did you know my first real name?" Chucky asked.  
"Why I thought it was obvious Charles…" The man said.  
Suddenly out of the back caravan came a man with gray hair, wrinkles and he had a gun in his hand, Glen tied and gagged on a chair at the side of him and a doll lying on a pendant at the other end of the caravan. It wasn't that big.  
"Glen are you ok?" Chucky asked his son.  
Glen nodded and tears streamed down his eyes with fear. The man lifted Chucky up onto the couch where a puppet with black hair and a suite was lying in front of them, as well as a small machine gun in his hand.  
"My name is Eddie Caputo. You remember me now Charles?" The kidnapper who was Chucky's old friend.  
"What do you want Eddie?" Chucky asked.  
"I want to live an immortal life as well, so here is the deal, I'll let you, your wife, daughter and son go, but at the cost that you put me into that body right there, now. It seems to work for you, so I want my chance." Eddie said.  
Chucky nodded and took the chant, he asked himself, if he would say it differently could he kill that man? Well time will tell.  
"Ok, but first sit down and have the gun at the ready." Chucky instructed Eddie.  
He nodded and sat next to the puppet body, he then loaded the gun and looked back at Chucky.  
"Now you have to aim the gun between your eyes and kill yourself first before the ritual can begin." Chucky instructed him.  
"What? Do you think I am stupid Chucky?" Eddie said mad his eyes burning red.  
"Listen, I was shot as I was still Charles Lee Ray as a human and badly wounded, I repeated the spell 3 times till my soul was transferred into this good guy body, with Tiffany I threw a telly into her bath tub and relived her as well inside the puppet. Glen and Glenda are the only dolls who were born as a puppet from Tiff as I died. They were born ad shared a plastic body, don't ask me how they grew up, they just did." Chucky explained to Eddie.  
"Ok, but I warn you now Charles, if this is some trick you are playing, I'll make sure I'll haunt you and your family for the rest of my immortal life." Eddie warned.  
Chucky took the gun and shot Eddie between the eyes, as his friend collapsed in a bleeding heap he then re-chanted the spell.  
"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power I beg of you! Awake." Chucky chanted.  
First nothing was happening, then around the caravan the light's exploded and the puppet with the machine gun woke up. The puppet sat upright and looked at Chucky.  
"Wow, we are the same height now Charles. Good job." Eddie the doll said.  
He then pointed to the back room where a man, woman and 2 children lay tied up and gagged.  
"There are your new body's, have fun and thanks." Eddie said before leaving in his small body.  
After reliving Eddies body and getting rid of the dead corps, they drove back to Alexandra's house to finish this "love therapy".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Back at Alexandra's

Tiffany didn't want to believe her only son was kidnapped by an even more mass murder then her ex-husband. This Eddie was a nuisance... suddenly in her head alarm bells rang. Eddie Caputo was Chucky's ex-partner in crime during his life as a human. He was the one who was responsible for all the driving around, because Chucky couldn't drive a car back then and even now. What did Chucky's ex-friend want from him? And how did he know that he was married to Tiffany and had 2 kids? And why take Glen of all the people he could kidnap, plus where are the two now?  
Tiffany sat in a chair and suddenly she felt her heart ace and actually really break what if Eddie killed Chucky and son Glen? Were they dead? Tiffany felt her heart break more as tears fell, she screamed her sadness for her family, for her (in her thoughts) dead son and maybe even husband.  
"Glenda, could you please come here?" Tiffany sobbed trying to turn off her tears.  
Glenda walked up to Tiffany and sat now next to her mother, then the mother hugged her daughter and more tears fell out of her eyes, she didn't want to lose her husband or son. But she didn't know what to do; she couldn't call the police or find out where the 2 were in the beginning.  
"M... mum please... please stop crying, I am... sure... Glen and dad are ok... please." Glenda begged, but she didn't stop crying either.  
She regretted now all the times she complained to her brother as to what a big baby he was and now that he was maybe dead she will never be able to tell her brother how much she loves him truly with all her heart. And her father, she would never be able to tell him how she missed him and wanted to be a part of his life.  
"Mum, please... stop. I know let's ring dad up." Glenda said.  
Before her mother could reply Glenda got the telephone and dialled her father's mobile number, but it was out of order. Suddenly she had a chill down her spine, Glenda didn't know why these numbers suddenly came up to her head, but she dialled them any way.  
"3-8-5-1-0-0-5-0..." Glenda mumbled and tipped confessed this weird number coordinates inside.  
The phone actually recognised the number and sent the call threw to the phone.

With Chucky and his son Glen  
Chucky was pleased that he had now 4 corpses for himself and the kid's, his ex-friend Eddie was probably over the hills now, he hoped Eddie will leave his family alone. Chucky was driving a van back to Alexandra's. Glen sat next to him and looked out of the window scared, he could have died, but his dad saved him, that made Glen so happy.  
"Thank you, father." Glen said smiling at his father.  
"Your welcome, nobody touches my family and get's away with it, not even that no good Eddie. But he gave us nice body's to live in." Chucky pointed out to the 4 bodies in which they will live now.  
"Dad, can you tell me about the time's you spent with Eddie as you were younger?" Glen asked.  
"Sure... wait... Eddie's mobile? Who knows his number?" Chucky asked confused as Eddie's mobile rang in the car's holder.  
He picked it up and placed it on loud speaker.  
"Hello? Who is this and how do you know Eddie's mobile number?" Chucky asked confused.  
"Dad, is that you? I found this number written in your diary that is under Alexandra's bed." The voice of Glenda said.  
"What is my diary doing in her possession? Well whatever it is doing there leave it, I'll dispose of it soon. I've got Glen if you would like to know." Chucky said.  
"Oh really, congratulations father. What did Eddie want from you dad?" Glenda asked confused.  
"He asked me to place his old body into a puppet, his doll had on a black suite and a machine gun, and then after I transferred his soul into the puppet he ran off and we took the car." Chucky explained.  
"There isn't much to say, we were friend's, robbed, stole, were wanted for countless other crimes including murder, until I was gunned down in a toy shop back in the 80's, Eddie was arrested for the murders and ran for his life after being released, I took the Damballa necklace, spoke out the spell and became the doll and the rest of the story you know." Chucky told his son.  
Glen nodded and looked out to the road. The trip took about 2 minutes after there talk until they came back to Alexandra's. As they found the house Chucky parked the van into the drive way and got out with Glen. Glenda, Tiffany and Alexandra ran outside and welcomed them back.  
"Thank you so much Chucky, thank you for saving my brother." Glenda said and for the first time in her life she embraced her father.  
"No problem, kiddo, nobody hurts my family." Chucky said as he welcomed his daughter's embrace.  
Then the daughter hugged her brother and the 4 entered the house again. Tiffany was surprisingly very quiet threw the howl process. She didn't thank Chucky, she just simply nodded at him and then sat down.  
"Ok, let's continue. Tiffany, did you noticed you made a mistake only a few seconds ago?" Alexander asked her.  
"Huh? What mistake? Glen is back, is there a problem?" Tiffany asked mad.  
"You didn't-" Alexander tried to start, but Chucky quickly stopped her.  
"That is her way of thanking me; she didn't kill me, shrieked at me or hit me with anything. And I accept it." Chucky quickly said.  
Alexander looked at Chucky confused and then back to Tiffany, both adult's nodded and sat down again. As Alexander was trying to say something again Chucky got up, took Tiffany's hand and left with her outside.  
"Dad, where are you going with mum?" Glen and Glenda asked at the same time.  
"Dad and mum have to talk about something private kids. Can you keep an eye on both kids for half an hour, Alexander?" Chucky asked her.  
"Um... sure. Do you kid's want to watch the first film of your father's kid's?" Alexander asked.  
"NOOOOO!" Glen shrieked with fear.  
"Oh come on Glen, it wasn't that bad. We never see it anyway. It will be interesting." Glenda said.  
Glen passed out, but Glenda and Alexander sat down and watched it anyway.  
With Chucky and Tiffany  
The 2 humans walked threw the park a few miles from Alexander's home, as they found a bench both adult's sat down and looked at the moon which was shining above them. This made Tiffany blush, it reminded her of the night she found Chucky's hacked up body and brought him back to life. Also as he turned her into the doll and loved her every day of there lives.  
For Chucky it reminded him of the night he and Tiffany threw around a film guy a rope, ripped off his head and then kissed passionately with each other. This made him blush a bit, but suddenly Tiffany pulled him out of his thoughts.  
"So what do you want to talk about Chucky? And why can't our children know about it?" Tiffany asked him.  
"I wanted to apologise, for the day I killed you by throwing the TV into your bath tub to relive you into the doll's body you are now with, for Eddie's kidnapping, his actions were not right for what he did. And also apologising for not doing the best I could to keep this family safe and protected. I brought all 3 of you into mortal danger." Chucky said as more tears fell from his eyes.  
Tiffany looked shocked at Chucky. He never apologised for anything he has ever did. He never showed regret, sorrow, pain or hurt to anything he has ever done. And here he was pouring his broken heart out.  
"C... Charles... are you saying... that you still... l... love me?" Tiffany asked.  
Suddenly massive tears burst out of the small doll, Tiffany cried and cried and tried to run away, the pain in her heart nearly made her trip over her own two legs, but Chucky caught her off and sat her down again. He breathed heavy in and out before catching his thought's again. He then looked deep into Tiffany's eyes. Dough he could see hurt and tears in his ex-wife's eyes he even saw a small hint of love in her eyes. Chucky decided to back of Tiffany, but as he was about to get up Tiffany grabbed him and kissed him passionate on his lips. During there kiss Chucky suddenly felt a massive pain coming from the bottom of his stomach, as if somebody was tearing him apart.  
"Huh, Chucky, what is it? Are you ok?" Tiffany asked worried and shocked.  
"N... no, my human ghost is being pulled out of the body and god wants me back if I am not soon out of this body, it will happen in a few minuet's to you, Glen and Glenda as well. We have to hurry." Chucky said as another thunder like pain shot threw his body.  
Chucky and Tiffany ran as fast back as they could and Alexander looked at them shocked, they had the exact same pain on there faces as the kid's. Chucky opened the boot of the car and dragged out the 4 bodies for them to live in. Tiffany looked shocked at the woman who was more scared then the 2 13 year old children, yet they all looked similar to them. Chucky quickly lay the body of the man down, drew as fast as he could a pendant around the terrified man and then laid the knife on his chest. Then Chucky placed his hand on the man's sweaty forehead and said the curse out.  
"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Mortiesma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour de boisette Damballa. Awake!" Chucky chanted.  
A thunder was heard and the Good guy doll body lay on the ground dead like a unwanted toy. The man however suddenly stood up and his normal black hair looked full of life. He may look like the man Eddie kidnapped, but the eyes had pain written all threw them.  
"Quick, Glen, Glenda you two next." Chucky in the man's body called out.  
He lay the two screaming with fear children down and lay the knife on top of them. Glen took hold of the young boy and laid his hand on it as well. Then he spoke out the curse to relive inside the body as well.  
"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Mortiesma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour de boisette Damballa. Awake" Glen chanted out and his soul took over the kid's body.  
The young child screamed with fear before shutting up and Glen got up quickly before laying down the young girl's body.  
"My, she is beautiful as a sister." Glen thought quiet to himself before pulling his sister over to the terrified girl.  
"Please don't kill me." The girl screamed with fear.  
"Don't worry sweet face. I am just taking over your body." Glenda said smiling wickedly.  
She placed the knife on the young girl before repeating the same chant.  
"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Mortiesma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour de boisette Damballa. Awake!" Glenda said and was now in the girl's body to.  
"Come on Tiffany, you last. Hurry 1 minuet left before the storm settles." Chucky the human warned.  
Tiffany pulled the woman out who didn't stop screaming. The wife of the man Chucky was inside now didn't stop screaming, hitting Tiffany and being a right nuisance, Glen quickly had an idea and pulled down an urn, whacked it against the woman's head and she fell unconscious. Quickly in a flash Tiffany spoke the spell out and had the body now fully under control.  
"Ade Due Damballa, give me the power, I beg of you Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Mortiesma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour de boisette Damballa. Awake!" Tiffany spoke out.  
As the last word left her lips she was in the woman's body and as the storm blew past the 4 headed family smiled widely at each other. They were now human again.


	10. Chapter 10

Another great chapter from Quank :) Thank you, girl!

**Chapter 10:**

After the Ray family turned themselves into humans Alexander had to adapt to keep them hidden from other people's views. But Chucky had another idea to get everybody's thoughts of the disappeared family that Chucky's family spoke out.  
"Moro, moro, exclamire, we are now vier, moro, moro Lancelot, nobody know's of our lot, Fall asleep." Chucky spoke out.  
It was one of the few spell's Chucky remembers from back in school where he practiced voodoo. As the spell was out the howl world forgot about the missing family that just dissolved into thin air. But it didn't comfort Alexander that somebody might know.  
"What if my neighbours do know that something is up? They can be quiet smart at times." Alexander asked worried.  
"Don't worry Alexander. And if they do just claim that we are your in-laws and have come to stay with you because the home financial is very dim for us and you offered to keep us in your shelter for know." Tiffany suggested.  
It still didn't make Alexander feel any better. But just like Tiffany said, her neighbours didn't seemed too worried about a man, woman and 2 kid's living now with Alexander. In fact the first day the neighbourhood had found out about them they were ecstatically happy.  
"My Alexandra." Her neighbour Jessica exclaimed. "I didn't know you made new friends? Welcome to the neighbourhood. Where do you guy's live right now?"  
The Ray family looked at each other before looking at Alexandra. She nodded and that meant that she was permitting them to tell her neighbour.  
"Well my name is Chucky Ray; this is my ex-wife Tiffany Ray and our two children Glen Ray and Glenda Ray. Right now we live with Alexander in her home. The poor girl was getting very bored of being all alone without her parent's support. So we came to help out." Chucky explained.  
"Aw that is nice. Have you met the rest of the neighbour hood yet?" Jessica asked.  
"No, we just stayed inside and Alexander taught us the values of friendship so far." Tiffany said.  
This made Alexander a bit mad. She was trying to make the doll's fall in love again and restore there marriage and not friendship. She hopped that Chucky and Tiffany have already reached that level.  
"Well then you guy's have to come out today. It is vital." Jessica said.  
"Huh? What do you mean Jess?" Alexander asked confused.  
"Have you forgotten what day it is today? Easter Sunday. So you can take your friend's with you on our annual Easter hunt. It will be so much fun." Jessica said.  
"Ok, let us get ready and well meet you in about an hour outside." Glen said.  
So the kid's, Chucky, Tiffany and Alexander all pilled inside the bathroom, got washed and dressed, before walking outside into the spring air. As Jessica saw them she pulled on Alexander's hand along to the Easter hunt festival that was happening right now in the part a few miles away. As they walked they saw hundreds of more people. Chucky felt the knife he packed in his belt and already could see the entire neighbourhood being coated in blood and dead. But he promised himself he would not harm anybody... for now.  
Tiffany could keep her control over murdering people as well, for she has stopped it ever since she became Jennifer Tilly... well more or less. Glen had no problem as well to keep the killing to a minimum since he never killed since the death of his father. He was enjoying this family outing.  
But Glenda had it the toughest. The girl had her knife packed as well in her boot and as she saw the billions of pretend Easter rabbit's it nearly made her grab for the knife and kill the lot in front of her. The feeling of the animals squirming and pleading with there eyes for there lives made Glenda already excited to start killing again. To feel the innocent blood of the rabbit between her own fingers made her smile very widely.  
The owner of the Easter hunt called out to everybody to get there attention's ready.  
"Ladies, gentlemen and kid's, welcome to the 5000 Easter hunt anniversary. Now to celebrate this Easter hunt 5000 thousand Easter eggs have been hidden for anybody to find as they wish. The one who find's the most will be crowned the king, queen, prince or princess of the Easter hunt. You can work together as a family or on your own. We have 5 watch towers from witch you can look and help a partner to find the Easter egg's. Sign up here please as to who would like to work together or on there own." Mr. Branley said.  
"How about we do it as a family? Ok Glen, Glenda, Chucky and Alexander?" Tiffany asked.  
"Ok mum. Hey dad could you be the one in the watch tower to tell us where to go?" Glen asked his dad.  
Chucky could tell that it was Glen's way to get his father out of the way of murdering people, in the watch tower you couldn't do anything without the rest of the visitor's noticing. Chucky growled quietly, but agreed. Glen, Glenda, Tiffany and Alexander stood in the starting blocks with the rest of the visitors ready to find as many Easter eggs as they could. Chucky followed a few other men, women and children to the watch tower that was located in the center of the Easter egg hunt. As he was in position and all the others were ready one man in the tower lit a cross, it was the sign that the hunt can begin.  
"What exactly do we have to do?" Glen asked confused.  
"We have to find colourful eggs around this area Glen. Look down that hedge, a few holes have been cut out. Maybe there are some eggs in them?" Glenda guessed.  
The twins did indeed at the start found 4 Easter egg's and smiled as they placed it into there basket's. At the end of there path it split into 2 and Glen walked left and Glenda decided to head right. Tiffany and Alexander searched together for some Easter eggs. They could hear Chucky telling them which way to go.  
"Ok Tiffany, just a few more steps forward and then bend down, there is a golden Easter egg right in front of you to the left." Chucky said.  
Tiffany bends down and did as Chucky asked her. She did indeed find 2 golden Easter egg's and placed them into her basket. She looked back to the watch tower and sent a kiss after Chucky. He smiled, caught it with his hand and placed it over his heart.  
Alexander grinned; this was exactly what she wanted to happen. That Chucky and Tiffany start building there trust in each other.  
Glenda walked forward and found 3 more eggs. But suddenly she saw a rabbit hopple across her path.  
"No Glenda... don't do it..." Glenda told herself.  
But the more she watched the bunny, the more her system was getting ready to kill. As she tried to walk away from the rabbit she felt her knife rub against her leg.  
"What are you waiting for Glenda? This is the opportunity to kill something that isn't your freak of a father..." Glenda thought to herself.  
"Oh, what the hell!" Glenda said.  
"Glenda is that you? Are you o-" Glen said as he came around the corner.  
He saw Glenda grab the bunny and then with her knife she stabbed the animal to death. Glen screamed with shock and pushed his sister out of the way.  
"What have you done Glenda? You killed the Easter bunny? How could you? What has he ever done to you to deserve this? WAAAAAAHHHH!" Glen screamed with tears dripping down his face.  
Glenda actually gave Glen a kick against his leg before duck taping his mouth shut. She smiled before handing Glen the bleeding knife.  
"Now Glen. You will kill the rotten Easter bunny as well." Glenda ordered.  
Glen shook his head with fear, but Glenda could hold him tight. Then she looked up to the watch tower where her father was watching Alexander and Tiffany and guiding them around the masse.  
"Hey father look down here. Glen is about to kill somebody." Glenda called up to her father.  
Chucky turned around and changed his head setting's to talk to his kid's.  
"Hi kid's. Go ahead." Chucky called to them and smiled as he saw the feared rabbit trying to get away from this crazy Glenda and Glen. Glenda thought threw how she could make her brother kill the rabbit. And she had an idea. She picked up a goose feather and tickled her brother around his body to make him drop the knife.  
"No Glennda.. stop... stop that tickles... hehehe." Glen said whiles crying.  
He swings his knife down and struck the rabbit dead. As he realised what he has done Glenda let's him go and smiled wildly at her brother.  
"Welcome to the family Glen. Your first murder was this bunny. I am so proud of you... how do you feel?" Glennda asked her brother.  
At first he was white as snow. But after realising what he has done he smiled at his sister. Yes Glen smiled for killing the rabbit.  
"I... I feel ok sis. Is this what killing feels like? To have power over your victim and decides if they should live or not? And then end it with one sweep of the knife?" Glen asked his sister.  
For she was just as much into killing as her father. Glennda nodded and hugged her brother. Chucky whiles watching the howl scene from the tower applauded for his daughter to turn his son into a killer. And he liked it. Glen Ray like's killing. This was better then his birthday and Christmas put together.  
"Well done Glen. You finally have understood the family business." Chucky called out to his son.  
Glen waved up to his father and the hunt for Easter egg's continued. As it finished Glen, Glennda, Tiffany and Alexander have found together 900 egg's. This was ok for the family. All the other visitor's left the Easter hunt and drove back home. Alexander was happy that the family enjoyed the outing. But with Glen's first kill out of the way she was scared if it was only the beginning of a mass murder soon to follow.


End file.
